


Stop Ignoring me!

by minjonghyunlove



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjonghyunlove/pseuds/minjonghyunlove
Summary: During the SMA with some alterations. Minhyun has had it with this 'lets be stranger's act between him and Jonghyun.  Now he will confront Jonghyun about it.





	Stop Ignoring me!

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a draft. Hope you guys enjoyed.  
> Warning: explicit smut

Enough is enough. Couldn't his Nu'est leader see he did not care about those akgaes. Minhyun knew who his real fans were, and they were not akgaes. Couldn't Jonghyun understand the bond they had, a bond that had been made during their ten years together. This bond, this love could never be broken, and he was willing to let the whole world know how important his leader, his bugi was.

After the award show, when everyone was on stage greeting fans left and right, and other group members Minhyun had approached his Nu'est members. Instantly his eyes met Jonghyun, but automatically Jonghyun had gone off into a different direction to wave to some loves.

Minhyun glared at nothing. He would try again. There was always other opportunities. He greets Minki and Aron and they greet him back. 

"He is back there," Jisung points in Jonghyun's direction. The other Nu'est members join him in the back. He is around some of the Seventeen members and laughing about something funny Jun says. Minhyun thanks his Wanna One leader and goes to join the Nu'est members. He tackles Jonghyun with a hug (and maybe not to make the fans think that he is ignoring Minhyun completely) Jonghyun gives him a loose hug.

A loose hug!

And he quickly pulls away and tries to move away from Minhyun, but Minhyun won't let it happen this time .First, he gives Minki hug and tugs Minki as he approaches Jonghyun. He places his other free arm around Jonghyun. For a slight second Jonghyun narrows his eyes clearly not happy with the situation. Minhyun smiles at him as if he didn't notice that glare.

"Stop it, Minhyun, those akgaes are watching," Jonghyun scolds.

"Does it look like I care?" Minhyun asks. 

At this time Seongwoo decides he should block Minhyun and Jonghyun from curious eyes and cameras .He is doing a lousy job, but hopefully it will ease Jonghyun's nervousness and make him stop looking around frantically.

"Jonghyun," Minhyun tightens his hold on Jonghyun's shoulder, and he lets Minki go. He hates this, can't Jonghyun see how much it hurts to be ignored.

"Sorry, Minhyun, really I am," and Jonghyun breaks loose and goes off to the other side.

"Don't let it bother you so much, Minhyun," Minki says. "As our leader he has to play the role to protect all of us."

"But why should he care what those akgaes think. They aren't my fans." Minhyun argued.

"I know," Minki smiles. "I'm glad you don't let them control you." Minki pats him on the back then goes to join their leader.

Minhyun would follow, but by then they are kicked off the stage.

He meets with the other Wanna One members and their manager. The day is not over for them. They still have other things to do before they can finally sleep. The manager leads them back stage and continues to talk about what work they have left, especially Daniel. Poor Daniel, he looks like he aged two years.

More idols follow along backstage and that is when Minhyun notices his Nu'est members. He peeks at his watch checking the time for his next schedule. Its not much, but it is enough for him to confront his Nu'est leader. 

"Cover for me," He whispers to Seongwoo.

"Wait, where you-"

Before Seongwoo could finish Minhyun already sneaks away from the group. It also appears like faith is on Minhyun side, because Jonghyun falls behind from his members. Minhyun quickly looks around; there are no cameras following them. He takes the chance and grabs Jonghyun by the arm.

"Wah!" Jonghyun jumps startled before he is dragged into the men's restroom. Lucky for them the restroom is empty. He pushes Jonghyun against the wall and corners him. It takes a minute for Jonghyun to process he is alone in the restroom with Minhyun. 

"Minhyun, what are you doing?" Jonghyun asks at the same time he looks everywhere, but not at Minhyun.

"Why are you still acting like we are strangers? There is no one here." Minhyun demands.

"I have no idea what you mean," Jonghyun says playing ignorance.

Minhyun rolls his eyes. Wow, Jonghyun was doing a good job playing stupidity. "Then look at me."

He doesn't.

"See," Minhyun says proving his point.

"Minhyun, please," Jonghyun pleads. "You should go back. You have schedule, don't you?"

He did, but time could wait. This act on the other hand had to end. "Not until you look at me."

Jonghyun sneaks a quick glance at Minhyun. It was a quick one, Minhyun wouldn't count it second. "There. Now go."

No!

Minhyun cups Jonghyun's face and holds him so Jonghyun has no choice, but to look at him. "I'm serious. Not a one second look, but a look that says you still care about me."

Jonghyun gulped an invisible lump in his throat. It was like Jonghyun was struggling with himself. What was he fighting, why pretend? 

"Please," Minhyun whispered pleadingly. He sounded defeated. "Just that one look and I promise I will leave."

 Jonghyun took a deep nervous breath. He looked up until his eyes met with Minhyun's. He swallowed once again. It felt like forever, and eternity since he lost got to look at those fox like eyes. His heart twisted in ache. How he had missed Minhyun so much. How he hated having to be the one to pretend he didn't know or care about Minhyun. He leaned foreward. His arms slid around Minhyun's neck. By then Minhyun had dropped his hold on Jonghyun's face and his hands went to rest on his waist. 

Their lips touched, though Jonghyun's were slightly trembling. 

 'dont be scared, Ju-yah' Minhyun wanted to say. Instead he moved his hands to rest on Jonghyun's back. He lifted him from the floor, and tilted his head to the side so there was more access to deepen the kiss.

How Minhyun missed the taste of Jonghyun's lips. How he missed holding him without a care in the world. For once since his debut with Wanna One he wanted to cherish this moment he had with Jonghyun.

'I love you, Ju-yah,' Minhyun broke the kiss only to trail his lips down Jonghyun's chin, to his neck, he was tempted to leave a mark, a kiss of the moment, but he couldn't. Not yet. He moved his trail to Jonghyun's ear and kissed his earlobe. "Ju-yah. Can I?"

"W-we shouldn't," Jonghyun's breathing was deep as if he needed water. 

Shouldn't didn't mean he didn't want to go farther, but they couldn't. Someone could catch them and it could be the end for them both.

"Lets give faith a chance," Minhyun whispered, but as he looked at Jonghyun he saw the worriness in his eyes. He tugged Jonghyun to the nearest stall (it was a decent size) and locked it. He pinned Jonghyun to wall and kissed his lips before he could say or protest about the stall not being enough.

 He tugged Jonghyun's blazer coat off until it fell and made a plomp on the ground. His fingers quickly undid the annoying buttons of his T-shirt. Once Jonghyun's skin was exposed Minhyun brushed his fingers over it. It was soft to the touch. He moved his lips from Jonghyun's mouth, down his chin, neck, and continued to make a trail down Jonghyun's abdomen.

"M-min...we...we-" Jonghyun tried to protest, but at the same time the protest was weak. He wanted Minhyun just as much as Minhyun wanted him. He held on to Minhyun's shoulders as Minhyun continued to move to the hem of his pants. He heard the sound of his belt being unbuckled and his pants slid off. They were after all a bit big. Minhyun tugged at Jonghyun underpants and slid them until they fell on their own. He brushed his fingers over Jonghyun's length and it reacted, slowly coming to life.

"Did you miss me, Ju-yah?" Minhyun asked as he stroked him slowly.

"Ah~" Jonghyun nearly lost his balance. 

"Did you?" Minhyun asked again. This time his lips were inches away from the length. His breath tickled at the tip making Jonghyun shutter  

"I- I did," Jonghyun managed to say. "A-and I still do." 

Minhyun smiles. He licked the tip of Jonghyun's member. The taste was odd, but it did not matter, because Minhyun liked the taste of him. He felt Jonghyun's fingers tangle in his hair and hold at the strands. Minhyun placed the tip into his mouth, circled his tongue around the edges, and placed the length deeper into his mouth.

"Ah! Min~" jonghyun wanted to call his name, but he fought it. One of his hands want over his mouth to cover any sound from escaping. He was playing it safe, scared that those outside would hear them. 

Minhyun would have moved that hand away, but he didn't want to make things anymore uncomfortable for his love. He bobbed his head and hallowed his cheeks and sucking all of Jonghyun until drops of precum dripped into his mouth. 

Minhyun took the length out of his mouth with a popping sound and stood up. He studied Jonghyun careful. His eyes were clouded with lust, and his eyes spoke of wanting more. And Minhyun would do it. He would give his everything to Jonghyun. He tugged off his own blazer coat and it met the other blazer coat on the ground. He undid the buttons of his own shirt until his chest was exposed. 

Jonghyun ran his fingers over the firmness of Minhyun's chest and down his abdomen and up. He repeated this a few times as if try to keep Minhyun's body into memory. 

 Minhyun smiled and kissed Jonghyun's lips at the same time unbuckled his own belts. "Turn around, Ju-yah," Minhyun instructed.

Jonghyun nodded, and turned around with his butt sticking out. Minhyun ran his fingers on Jonghyun's butt. His butt was small and fit perfectly in his hands. He squeezed his cheeks before moving to trace the line of his hole. 

Jonghyun inhaled a breath of air. They were really doing this, in a public restroom where a reporter could sneak in at any second. Still he wanted this, wanted Minhyun.

Minhyun slipped a finger inside Jonghyun and teased his hole. 

"Ah~" Jonghyun tried grasping onto the walls as he felt the fingers in him.

Minhyun added another finger inside Jonghyun. He moved his fingers in, out, and around. It had Jonghyun panting heavily, and moaning for more. His legs farther apart and he stuck his butt out more. Minhyun went onto his knees, he licked Jonghyun's hole.

"Ah!Minhyun," Jonghyun cried outloud pleasure. He no longer cared if others outside could hear. He had missed this, missed Minhyun.

"I cant wait no longer, Ju-yah" Minhyun said and stood up. He undid his pants and pulled them down along with his underpants. Already his cock wad hard and aching to take and claim. He positioned his cock near Jonghyun's hole.

Jonghyun closed his eyes when he felt the tip.  He did not have the strength to stop Minhyun.

"Ah!" Jonghyun gasped loudly at the sudden intrusion moving inside. 

"Does it hurt?" Minhyun asked. He didn't want his lover to feel hurt.

Jonghyun shook his head. "M-move, please."

That was all Minhyun needed to hear. He pulled out of Jonghyun only to move back in. Jonghyun cried out loud, his legs trembled. Minhyun had found it. His spot, his prostate. Minhyun continued to move in and out, his cock repeatingly hitting that spot.

"M-minhyun, I'm-I'm close."

Minhyun moved his arms around Jonghyun's small waist, and pulled him close to his body with his face inches from his ear, and his lips touching the skin. "Cum with me." His thrust became quicker and quicker. His cock was throbbing as he came closer and closer to release. "I'm going to cum."  He thrusted one last time inside Jonghyun. He released his seed the same time Jonghyun squirted onto the floor. 

He placed his weight on Jonghyun's back as Jonghyun collapsed onto the wall breathing heavily.

Minhyun smiled feeling a sudden weight leave his shoulders. He cupped Jonghyun's chin and directed his face gently so their lips could meet in a kiss.

Jonghyun's face became more red, different from his flustered face from the after affect of his love making with Minhyun.

"I love you, Ju-yah ," Minhyun whispered.

"I love you too" Jonghyun repeated in the same tone 

_Minutes Later:_

They had to wipe away all the evidence. Jonghyun kept fearing someone would walk in and find the evidence. Still, he didn't regret it. He kept peeking glances at Minhyun while Minhyun was fixing his own hair.

"I'm sorry for everything," Jonghyun began.

"I learned not to care about what others think, Jonghyun, " Minhyun said knowing what the apology was for. 

"I-I know, but-" Jonghyun took a deep breath. "I am Nu'est leader and still your leader. I have to protect you. I have to protect us all, but I never meant to ignore you."

Minhyun sighed. He reached for Jonghyun and pulled him into a hug.

"If you promise to ignore me less I will forgive you. It doesn't have to be in front of audience, just stop playing this game "

"I will," Jonghyun promised.

_Outside the Restroom:_

Minki kept looking left and right near the men's restroom. Suddenly, Woozi  came walking toward the Restroom. 

"Stop, you dont want to go there," Minki quickly pulled Woozi away from the door.

"Why?" Woozi asked.

"Someone told me they found cameras in there."

"What?!" Woozi stared at the restroom horridly. "But I gotta pee."

"There is another restroom across from here."

"Thank you, Minki-hyung. You are a life safer."

And so that was why no one was able to get into the Men's restroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sucks .  
> I will edit when I get the chance


End file.
